


Fanvid--Mars and Venus

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [31]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers S.P.D. fanvid featuring Sky and Sydney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Mars and Venus

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This is my second video featuring Sky and Sydney from Power Rangers SPD, set to Steps' song, "Mars and Venus." Even though they seem like direct opposites, Sky and Sydney realize they are a perfect match.


End file.
